


Too good (to be true)

by fandom_FMA_2018



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018
Summary: Автор -Marius Zinger.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.Эд в его руках — напряженная невысокая фигура, теплая статуя из стали и золота.





	Too good (to be true)

Эд — не первое, что Рой видит после того, как к нему возвращается зрение. Даже не второе и не третье. Но он все равно закрывает глаза, не в силах выдержать яркости представшей перед ним картины.

Потому что Эдвард — весь золото и теплая улыбка, и нет, он не должен так думать о шестнадцатилетнем мальчишке, он определенно не будет так думать.

Рой медленно открывает глаза.

Эдвард все еще здесь, на неудобном стуле рядом с его больничной койкой. Возле него в кресле-коляске подросток, слишком измученный, слишком исхудавший, даже истощенный, но Рой ни с чем не перепутает это живое золото взгляда.

— Стальной, — кивает он Эдварду, а затем чуть поворачивается: — Рад увидеть тебя наконец во плоти, Альфонс.

— Спасибо, генерал.

Альфонс — все те же вежливые слова, предельно нейтральный тон, но Рой видит сквозь маску привыкшего жить в броне подростка счастье. Что ж, хоть кому-то в этой жизни повезло.

— Хорошо, что доктор Марко смог вернуть вам зрение, — продолжает Альфонс. — Такие, как вы, нужны этой стране.

Это ни капли не лесть, скорее — вера одного человека в него. Еще одного человека, и Рою на самом деле льстит, что Альфонс Элрик так высоко его оценивает. Что бы он себе ни говорил, осознание того, что братья Элрики повзрослели раньше, чем их сверстники, настигло его уже давно.

Он опять переводит взгляд на непривычно тихого Эда и не может сдержать улыбки. Тот не отрывает взгляда от младшего брата, словно наблюдает самое невероятное чудо мира. Хотел бы и Рой кого-нибудь так любить.

Хотел бы удостоиться такого же взгляда. Но он определенно не должен думать об этом.

Спустя еще несколько минут разговора ни о чем медсестра забирает Альфонса на процедуры. Странно, но Эд не уходит с ним, а так и остается сидеть в молчании. Это уже не просто не привычно, а в какой-то мере страшно.

— Это удивительно, не правда ли? — вдруг спрашивает он. Голос сиплый и тихий, Рой едва может различить слова.

— Да, — кивает он. — Невероятно.

И вдруг его накрывает понимание: Эд вытащил тело Альфонса из Врат. Может, если бы не эксперимент Гордости, Рой бы не подумал об этом, но теперь он знает, как работает человеческое преобразование.

— Какую цену ты заплатил за это, Стальной?

— Больше нет, — невпопад отвечает Эд, и Рой чувствует, что дыхание перехватывает. — Больше не Стальной. Теперь просто Эдвард Элрик. Я больше не могу совершать преобразования, не способен к алхимии.

Сожаление мешается с облегчением, когда Рой слышит объяснение. Подобные чувства совершенно не к месту, но он даже не пытается остановить себя. В голове со скоростью света, скоростью пламени, распространяемого щелчком пальцев в наполненном кислородом воздухе, пролетают мысли. Он думает, что Эд — теплое золото и упрямая твердость во взгляде — будет жить. И еще, что Эд — гениальный ум и сложенные в сакральном жесте руки — потерял себя. И не в последнюю очередь, что Эд — все еще Эд: уверенность в подростковом голосе и шрамы по всему телу, и до боли взрослое выражение лица, и щемящая нежность во взгляде на брата.

— Но я ни капли не жалею. Ал важнее алхимии, важнее всего на свете. Если бы время вернулось назад, я поступил бы так же.

Он действительно так думает. Но это не значит, что он не скучает по той части себя, которая осталась за вратами.

Рой подается вперед, тянется к Эдварду и сжимает его в объятиях. Это странно, неудобно и он чувствует себя как будто не собой. Но Эд в его руках — напряженная невысокая фигура, теплая статуя из стали и золота. Может, он не должен был делать этого, но теперь не сможет отпустить.

— Эд? — зовет Рой, полувопросительно, неуверенно.

— Я ни капли не жалею, — как будто он хочет убедить кого-то в этом. А потом тихо: — Спасибо.

— Обращайся.

Он мог бы сказать “не за что” или “без проблем”, но именно сейчас эти слова кажутся лживыми. А Рой больше не хочет лгать Эдварду.

Становишься сентиментальным, говорит внутренний голос. Слишком похоже на Хьюза. Рой сердито хмурится и только потом замечает обеспокоенный взгляд.

Эдвард отворачивается быстрее, чем он успевает сказать хоть слово. Смущенно буркает что-то вроде: “Поздравляю. Выздоравливай поскорее, тупица”, — и сбегает. Тактически отступает, исправляет себя Рой. Вот это уже больше похоже на Эда, которого он знал: грубоватого, но честного и сострадательного.

— Сэр? — голос лейтенанта Хоукай заставляет его подскочить. — Что вас так развеселило?

— А?

— Только не говорите, что не заметили, что улыбаетесь.

Рой берет себя в руки и медленно качает головой, стирая наверняка дурацкое выражение со своего лица. Поворачивается к лейтенанту, принимая из ее рук толстые папки с документами, а в голове крутится только одна мысль: интересно, сколько у него времени, чтобы вытрясти Эдварда из раковины, в которую он пытается забраться. И еще: что красный все же изумительно сочетается с золотым.


End file.
